


Free Space

by Rosie2009



Series: Descendants Fanfiction [44]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie2009/pseuds/Rosie2009
Summary: Carlos helps Jane through her mother ignoring her, and Jane finds that it’s quite nice to have someone who unconditionally listens to her. Shameless Jarlos fluff.
Relationships: Fairy Godmother & Jane (Disney: Descendants), Jane/Carlos de Vil
Series: Descendants Fanfiction [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1252532
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Free Space

Jane headed down the sidewalk, sighing deeply as she couldn’t quite shake the feeling of sadness that seemed to pervade her every sense. She was headed to the coffee shop that her and Carlos were supposed to meet at for their date today, but her previous excitement for this occasion was significantly dampened by recent happenings.

It was actually an ongoing saga of events that continued to happen.

And it was all surrounding her mother.

Of course, Jane loved her mother, but Fairy Godmother, despite her seemingly perfect ways, could sometimes be severely frustrating in her way of getting caught up in things and ignoring or forgetting what was most important in life.

Like Jane.

And when it happened, no matter how used to it that Jane was, it still hurt the girl’s feelings terribly. And she knew her mother didn’t mean to, but that didn’t particularly make her feel any better. She just wished that Fairy Godmother would remember her own daughter a little more often.

Before she could contemplate this much longer, she had arrived at the coffee shop where she knew Carlos was sitting inside waiting. She took a deep breath, trying to compose herself so that she could hide most of her unhappiness.

She then pushed the door and walked inside. She looked around the shop, and before long, she spotted Carlos sitting at a table and waving to her. She couldn’t help but smile at him despite her feelings. He always did manage to cheer her up even when she felt terrible.

Jane headed over to join him, and before she could pull her chair out, he hopped out of his own quickly.

“Here, let me!” Carlos eagerly told her before freezing and staring at her with wide eyes as he realized how loud that came out. Jane just giggled in reply to him.

“I mean, uh… May I?” Carlos questioned, and Jane easily nodded, giving him permission. The smile returned to his face as he headed to her side of the table and pulled out her chair. She sat down carefully, and he pushed her chair in before returning to his seat.

“Thank you,” Jane expressed, and he nodded happily. However, after a moment, he looked at her somewhat strangely, narrowing his eyes. She just smiled in return, hoping to maybe throw him off track as Audrey so often discussed doing with boys.

Immediately, he returned her expression and started conversation. Jane couldn’t help but feel a small hint of confidence. She must have thrown him off. After all, she was taught by the best.

But she did feel just a bit bad for it. She hated deceiving him, but she didn’t want to upset him or make their date anything but wonderful.

“Did you get here okay?” he asked, and she nodded.

“Yeah. It’s only a little ways away from me and Mom’s place, so it wasn’t too far of a walk,” Jane returned, trying to muster some of her usual happiness that she ordinarily had when she addressed him.

“I can’t wait to be sixteen. I’ll get a real driver’s license instead of this stupid learner’s permit, and then I can pick you up and take you to our dates,” Carlos explained before stopping and looking at her somewhat shyly.

“Well… If that’s what you want, I mean…”

“Oh, yeah, it’d be wonderful to be picked up,” Jane assured him, trying to make him feel a bit better. However, she still sounded somewhat unhappy, despite her best efforts, and he looked at her strangely.

“Hey… Are you okay?” the boy asked, and Jane forced a smile, hoping her trick would work once again and that Audrey’s sound advice wouldn’t let her down.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Why?” Jane questioned, and Carlos furrowed his brow. Apparently, Audrey’s method didn’t work for Jane so well.

“Are you sure? You seem kind of strange,” Carlos expressed, before shaking his head at realizing how bad that sounded.

“No, not strange! Like weird. Wait, that sounds bad! Not weird! I meant--- oh, goodness… You seem different! Upset!” Carlos clarified, stumbling over himself, and Jane smiled softly at the boy’s diligent efforts.

After a moment, she sighed deeply, looking down. She knew she had to tell him. It wasn’t that she thought he wouldn’t understand. It was more that she just didn’t want to bother him with the problem.

But, alas, the time had come to spill her guts.

“There is something,” Jane finally admitted, and Carlos stopped in his awkwardness as he stared at her. Before she knew it, he had reached across the table, his palms open as he offered his hands.

She wasted no time in taking them, treasuring the tender gesture as he gazed at her sweetly.

“Tell me,” he gently commanded, and she shifted her gaze to meet his own. He suddenly looked a bit shy, and he added, “If you want to, of course.”

“It’s really nothing,” Jane attempted to dismiss as she reengaged her staring contest with the table. He craned his neck down to try to meet her gaze, and she glanced up at him.

“Well, it’s bothering you, so it must be something,” Carlos chuckled a bit, allowing a trace of one of those humongous grins of his to tug at the corners of his lips. She felt her heart swell with affection for the boy and he just grinned somewhat lopsidedly at her.

“And anything that’s bothering you, I definitely want to hear about,” Carlos continued, and she brought her gaze back to him swiftly. He was openly volunteering to listen to her, and he seemed to truly want to. And with the way he was looking at her, it was as if she were the only person in the room.

Which was a nice change from her and her mother’s situation.

“Well… Are you sure? I don’t want to ruin our date or anything,” Jane warned carefully, giving him a chance to back out if he wanted. He nodded without hesitation, and she felt her heart swell with affection toward him.

“Absolutely one hundred percent sure. You could never ruin our date,” Carlos resolutely told her, and Jane felt a smile tugging the corners of her lips despite her upset feelings surrounding the situation with her mother.

“Okay… I was talking to Mom this morning. Well… More like trying to,” Jane somewhat wryly added, swallowing a bit as she allowed a slightly unhappy look onto her face.

“But I was halfway into telling her all about my problems with math in school, and then she all of a sudden tells me I’m going to have to wait because Mulan was calling for some reason or another. And she never answers the phone when somebody like Mal or Ben or Adam or Belle are talking,” Jane retold the story, telling her side of the encounter, and Carlos nodded in reply.

“I mean, I know they’re the royal family and stuff, but,” Jane trailed off, finding herself somewhat hesitant to continue.

“I guess I just thought that maybe… Maybe she’d wait to answer the phone for me, too,” Jane somewhat sadly expressed, and Carlos squeezed her hands reassuringly. Jane looked at him gratefully before continuing.

“I mean, I am her daughter, so I just thought…? I don’t know,” Jane shook her head, trying to find the words, and she couldn’t help but feel bad for dumping this off on Carlos. However, he did specifically ask for it. But he also didn’t know exactly what he was getting into.

“Mom’s just so busy all the time with everything, and I know she has a very important job and she has to take care of things!” Jane informed him, almost sounding as if she had recited this exact line over and over. Of course, she had. It was actually the words that had been ingrained in her mind since she was a little girl.

“But sometimes… Well… Sometimes, I just… I feel kind of ignored? I don’t know. It’s silly, but---”

“No, no, no, it’s not silly! Not at all! I actually kind of get it,” Carlos interrupted with that adorable crooked grin as he squeezed her hands in his own gently. Jane softly smiled, feeling her heart swell a bit with his expression.

“My mom--- who was definitely and obviously not nearly as amazing as yours is usually!” Carlos quickly clarified, and Jane giggled a bit, the boy’s efforts already starting to make her feel a bit better.

“My mom usually didn’t listen to pretty much anything I had to say, and it’s pretty frustrating when you feel like nobody’s listening,” Carlos explained further, and Jane nodded understandingly.

“Yeah… It’s like, ‘My thoughts are valid, too, you know?’” Jane admitted, and Carlos nodded, his warm brown eyes boring into her own baby blue ones.

“Definitely. Like just because we’re quiet or whatever doesn’t mean we don’t have an opinion or important things to say,” Carlos added, and Jane smiled at him, feeling her heart flutter.

“Yeah,” Jane quietly agreed, marveling in the wonder that was this boy before her. He truly was amazing. He was so incredibly understanding and so amazingly sweet to her. He never made her feel bad about her feelings or about her thoughts, and he was always there to listen to her. Carlos was just perfect.

“It’s so nice to have somebody to talk to that’s on the same page,” Jane expressed after a moment of silence. In response, Carlos’s features shifted to something that was almost unidentifiable. However, it wasn’t uncomfortable in the least. It actually made her feel something strange and almost gooey inside.

It was a bit of a scary feeling, but she found she kind of liked it. And Jane had felt a lot of scary feelings before. But this one was different from the rest.

“I’m so glad I can talk to you about this stuff,” Jane told him sweetly, only a bit embarrassed with herself.

“Hey, this is free space,” Carlos expressed with a shrug accentuating his words, and Jane furrowed her brow slightly, looking at him with some confusion.

“What?” she asked, gazing at him curiously. He laughed a bit, looking down at their joined hands on the table before looking back up at her.

“Free space. That’s what me, Jay, Evie, and Mal call it when we’re together by ourselves and we’ve got something to say. It’s free space to say how you feel and for nobody to judge and everybody to listen,” Carlos explained himself, and she grinned, finding herself once again pleasantly surprised as a result of his astounding compassion and kindness that he seemed to have in overwhelming abundance.

“I like that,” Jane replied, and Carlos smiled sweetly. She felt her heart skip a beat as he gently ran his thumbs over her hands gently.

She had truly never met a boy with such a big heart and that was so willing to stop everything and listen to her. Of course, she had never dated anyone before, and she was basing her experience with boys upon her dealings with her male friends like Ben. But even Ben didn’t listen to her like Carlos did.

It was just such a nice difference from what she was used to.

“Y’know, I really like you a lot,” Jane expressed, barely holding herself back from saying what she truly felt underneath. She was worried that she might scare him off if she used the other l-word at this moment. Of course, she also wasn’t sure he felt as strongly as she did.

“I like you a lot, too,” Carlos reciprocated, and if the look on his face was anything to go by, she might could assume that he might even feel the l-word toward her as she did toward him.

But it would all be discovered in due time. Right now, they were just a boy and a girl grinning dopily at one another in a world all of their own.


End file.
